jetmotofandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Moto (Series)
=Jet Moto= The original Jet Moto was released for PlayStation video game console and the PC (1997), and a download for the PSP and PS3 from the Playstation Store (2007) following much later. Twenty Characters and three tracks are available at the beginning of the game, with seven more tracks unlockable by winning tournaments. The first Jet Moto is notable for introducing suicide courses. Instead of being a continuous loop, these tracks have a point A and point B; racers start at point A, race to point B, turn around, then race back to point A while facing oncoming racers. Traditional tracks are also included, and typical courses range from beaches with debris-littered water, ice covered mountains, and even a floating track set above a city. At the time of its release Jet Moto was seen as Sony's response to Nintendo's Wave Race 64. Characters Jet Moto has twenty selectable characters split up evenly through four teams sponsored by name brands (Mountain Dew, K2, Axiom, Butterfinger). Mountain Dew Dakota "Dakota Jade lives life best on the edge, constantly pitting herself against mother nature. She's the most well-rounded racer on the circuit: Moving at breakneck speed on the razor's edge over surf, sand, mud, mountains, snow, stone, or whatever else happens to get under her. Rival racers come and go, but in pitting herself against nature, her battle has become eternal. And she revels in it." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 10 **Acceleration: 5 **Mass: 1 **Lift: 7 Wild Ride "Choatic. Lawless. Reckless. This is Kari Kelley's world, a.k.a. Wild Ride. An unabashed adrenaline junkie, Kari gets her kicks twisting and bounding in breakneck abandonment across the punishing JM courses, not really caring if she crosses the finish line first. (But then she wouldn't have any of her legendary victory parties, declared illegal in some states.)" *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 7 **Acceleration: 8 **Mass: 1 **Lift: 10 Miko "A renegade racer who quit from a prominant Jet Moto team last year, Miko is a wildcat, a rebel. Her new home is California where she is a Jet Moto jockey on weekends and a surf monster on weekdays. Rumor has it that beneath her wild hair and her high-flying riding techniques is a terrible temper, but all she ever says in interviews is 'Well, they say hell hath no fury...'" *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 10 **Acceleration: 3 **Mass: 1 **Lift: 4 Irons "Shane Irons grew up on the road, daughter of a rodeo man. She cut her teeth on bucking broncos. Shane now brings her balance and tenacity (As well as extraordinary natural strength) to Jet Moto. A real wild one, she sometimes ignores conventional strategy by bouncing high and wide. She catches big air whenever possible and loves it, but not as much as she loves winning." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 7 **Acceleration: 1 **Mass: 4 **Lift: 7 Shannara "Ex-wife of then-champion "Blackjack" Garth Richter, Shannara Jackson rose quickly in the ranks just as Richter himself began to fall (Some say this may have sparked their divorce). Shannara is still impassioned with the sport and to this day races on a modified bike she won in the settlement. The powerful engine, built for someone twice her weight, suits her style well." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 8 **Acceleration: 1 **Mass: 4 **Lift: 7 K2 The Max "Mark Correy is one of the true legends of Jet Moto. As an early pioneer, he earned his nickname "The Max" from his now infamous "Maximum Gee" engine. Now in its fourth generation, the trademark "Max" acceleration and Correy's uncanny skills keep him in the top rankings. It is rumored that his biggest threat this year may come from his protégé, Jessie West." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 9.5 **Acceleration: 9 **Mass: 1 **Lift: 7 Gunner "A true all-terrain racer hailing from the harsh Australian outback, "Gunner" prides himself on his excellent physical conditioning. Recently he was part of the Dakar rally, pitting his hard-hitting, tight suspension riding style against some of the most punishing terrain in Africa. He came out smiling. Now he readies himself to match up against Jet Moto's toughest circuit riders." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 7 **Acceleration: 8 **Mass: 1 **Lift: 10 Quick Jessie "Jessie West, nicknamed "Quick Jessie" as an amateur, is a rising star on the Jet Moto circuit this year. As the protegé of "The Max" Mark Corri, she is the heiress to the infamous "Max Gee" engine as well as a student of Corri's unique high speed maneuvering techniques. Ironically, the biggest hurdle to an incredible pro debut season may be having to consistently compete against "The Max"." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 9.5 **Acceleration: 5 **Mass: 1 **Lift: 7 Harris "Breakneck speed. Intense physical punishment. Wild terrain. Harris calls it her "weekend hobby". Already involved in skydiving, rock climbing, and full contact karate, she's hoping to add to the short list of things that temporarily sate her adrenaline cravings. With the razor reflexes of a true Jet Moto natural, all she lacks is experience and an instinct for self-preservation." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 10 **Acceleration: 4 **Mass: 1 **Lift: 2 Chien "Jackson Chien debuts on the Jet Moto circuit this year after spending only a half-season in the amateurs. He's a phenomenal racer, though, having already had remarkable results in GP, motorcross, snowmobile, and watercraft racing. (If it has an engine, he's probably raced it.) Sure he's cocky, making him unpopular among his rivals, but his skill is undeniable." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 10 **Acceleration: 3 **Mass: 1 **Lift: 7 Axiom Technician "Far from the traditional training grounds of his teammate Tetsuo Hibara, Otomo the "Technician" rides in a world of pure electronics. Bio-efficient conditioning routines simulate conditions on an infinite number of virtual training courses. Each session, every aspect of Otomo's technique is analyzed as he prepares to conquer the ultimate 'moto obstacle...the human competitor." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 9.5 **Acceleration: 9 **Mass: 1 **Lift: 7 Tetsujin "Hired from a prestigious Japanese team, Hibara came by his nickname 'Tetsujin' or the 'Iron Man' by being inhumanly consistent and rarely showing signs of fatigue or frustration. His foes know him as a focused racer, never allowing pure speed to overshadow his incredible maneuvering skills. Following rigid traditional training techniques, he unifies mind, body, and spirit with machine." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 9.5 **Acceleration: 5 **Mass: 1 **Lift: 7 Shirow "Shirow was the first Japanese female heavy bike rider. Shirow rides a modified heavy-class bike, more powerful and massive than any on the circuit. Rumor has it, the ease with which she maneuvers her bike is due to cybernetic limbs she received after a training accident. As long as her rider-bike weigh-in total is legal, however, there will be no investigation." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 5 **Acceleration: 3 **Mass: 4 **Lift: 5 Stone "Originally recruited by a prestigious Japanese team, young Wyatt Stone soon found himself racing alongside the legendary racers, Hibara and Otomo. While fulfilling his role as a heavy blocker, Wyatt learned to apply many of their unique maneuvering techniques to his heavy-class bike. He's recently returned to the U.S. to show off his new abilities." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 3 **Acceleration: 9.5 **Mass: 10 **Lift: 2 Blackjack "'Blackjack', a former champion, gave up his competitive form for a heavy bike and a mercenary attitude. Richter's spirit sank with his ranking, harsh bitterness has reduced him to little more than a hired gun to run opponents off-track. His few supporters believe he still has the skill to make a comeback; whether he can put aside the anger long enough to win still remains to be seen." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 1 **Acceleration: 9 **Mass: 10 **Lift: 1 Butterfinger Masala "Focused and driven like a man obsessed, they call him 'The Warrior'. The race course is an Armageddon - he battles terrain, opponents, and his own abilities. Masala strives to break the bonds of physical limitation. Wins are simply progress. He holds no malice for fellow racers-they are living obstacles to be ignored, unless they impede his progress." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 7 **Acceleration: 1 **Mass: 4 **Lift: 7 Arroyo "A true journeyman, young Macon Arroyo made it the hard way, running backwater races until a recruiter finally gave him a shot at the pro-am circuit. His debut year saw a promising championship bid cut short by crippling injuries to his left wrist and leg. Through sheer determination, he made incredible strides in his rehabilitation and now has come back to finish what he started." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 5 **Acceleration: 3 **Mass: 4 **Lift: 5 Rhino "Andre Makarczyk is looking to follow-up his rookie year. His hard charging style has earned him podium finishes and the nickname 'Rhino'. Unfortunately, that same aggressive riding style also garnered him a plague of DNFs and injuries. An off-season training regiment of competitive swimming, weights, and Zen meditation may be his key to victory." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 8 **Acceleration: 1 **Mass: 4 **Lift: 7 Mace "Mace is quite possibly the most dangerous (and strangest) man in Jet Moto. A happy-go-lucky, devil-may-care sort of guy, Mace has no clue of the threat he poses with his insanely reckless race style. His powerful bike has bumped more than one competitor off the track and his natural recklessness often inspires many others to clear the way for him- right into the winner's circle." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 1 **Acceleration: 9 **Mass: 10 **Lift: 1 Bomber "Dayna Hogan, master mechanic, Dr. Frankenstein of the motor sport's world. She revels in tinkering and modifying her bikes, creating muscle-bound hybrid machines. And of course, Dayna tests her brain children personally. She even dumbrounds her closest friends with the way she mixes and matches, creating massively powerful 'land rockets'." *'Stat Points:' **Handling: 2 **Acceleration: 10 **Mass: 10 **Lift: 2 Character Table Tracks There are 10 stages total in this game, stated below by difficulty: Easy *Joyride *Black Water Falls *Suicide Swamp Medium *Ice Crusher *Cliffdiver *Hammerhead *Cypress Run Hard *Willpower *Snow Blind Very Hard *Nightmare =Jet Moto 2= Jet Moto 2 (known as Jet Moto '98 in Japan) was released exclusively for the PlayStation video game console in 1997. The game became downloadable from the Playstation Network in January, 2008. The selectable amount of characters for this game was halved in comparison to the first game, with ten characters available at the beginning of the game and one unlockable character. Track amounts were greatly increased, however, with ten new tracks, and unlockable tracks from the original game. Tracks are more varied this time with each level containing a unique theme rather than the shared themes of the original game. The courses range from earthquake-damaged cities, desert Canyons, ice-covered mountains, roller Coasters, and several others. The difficulty was higher in this game; the developers used gameplay recordings in place of fully developed racer AI, so most racers had a perfect run and any mistakes made by the player would result in a quick loss of top racing positions. Dual Analog Controllers were supported for the first time, but DualShock Controllers were not. The greatest hits version was labeled within the game as "Jet Moto 2: Championship Edition". All the original Jet Moto tracks were unlocked from the start, and ran at a faster speed than the original - albeit with only a maximum of four bikes on track at once instead of ten. Characters Jet Moto 2 has ten selectable characters split up evenly through five teams sponsored by name brands (Atlantic Technology, Jetski, Axiom, Mountain Dew, Dragon Optical). Atlantic Technology *Li'l Dave *Blade Axiom *Technician *Gadget Dragon *Vampeera *The Hun Jetski *Wild Ride *Steele Mountain Dew *The Max *Bomber Unlockable (Singletrac Team) * Enigma Character Table Jet Moto 2 has 11 selectable characters, one of which is unlockable. Four favorite racers from the original return along with some new ones. Tracks There are 20 stages total, ten of which are new, listed below by game and difficulty: Jet Moto 2 Tracks Easy *Slickrock Gorge *Meltdown *Aftershock Medium *Arctic Blast *Hot Shot *The Shaft Hard *Rollercide *Ka-Ma-Te *Mach Schnell Very Hard *Nebulous Original Jet Moto Tracks Easy *Joyride *Black Water Falls *Suicide Swamp Medium *Ice Crusher *Cliffdiver *Hammerhead *Cypress Run Hard *Willpower *Snow Blind Very Hard *Nightmare =Jet Moto 3= Jet Moto 3 was released exclusively for the PlayStation video game console in 1999. Ten characters are available from the beginning of the game and two characters are unlockable. This Jet Moto is notable for the inclusion of new stunt tracks. The objective of these tracks is to perform stunts to gain higher points and to collect coins scattered throughout the track. Another notable inclusion is the "hop" button, which is used to boost your player above the ground to avoid obstacles. The physics also were given an overhaul. Many times your bike travels so fast that you will be stuck riding on walls. Graphics were also considerably smoother as the game was released two years after the original games, however suffered greatly due to the use of heavy texturing as was common for Playstation games of the time. Track themes vary greatly, with tracks taking places in volcanic islands, underground catacombs, the heights of Machu Pichu, and a thick Sequoia forest. DualShock Controller support was added to this installment. Characters Jet Moto 3 had a total of twelve characters. They are listed below in order of appearance. #The Max : Mountain Dew #Wild Ride : Body Glove #Technician : Kawasaki #Bomber : Doritos #Vampeera : Dragon #Raven : Freestyle #Spirit : Pacific Coast #Convict : Slim Jim #Angel : 989 Studios #Tetsujin : VSI #Captain Ballard : None #Granny : None Tracks There are 17 stages total, stated below by difficulty: Standard Tracks #Devil's Canyon #Khumbu Ice Falls #Volcano Island #Lost City #Urban Subway #Shipwreck Cove #Catacombs #Sequoia Forest #Machu Picchu #Skypark #Ytic Tsol (Lost City course raced in reverse) #Uhccip Uhcam (Machu Picchu course raced in reverse) #Krapyks (Skypark course raced in reverse) #Planet X Stadium/Trick #Olympic Park #Circus Park #Ramp Park